Search for a Fiance
by PacificTwist
Summary: Chapter 13: THE TRANSFORMATION! Link is 17 years old and he's looking to settle down with someone, Who will it be? Well Saria's got her own plans for Link's perfect match. Let's play the dating game!
1. How it all Started

**Title: **Search for a Fiance

**Genre:**Romance/Humor

**Catagory:** Zelda

**Summary:** Link isseventeen years old and he's looking to settle down with someone. But the question is, who will it be? Well Saria's got her own plans for Link's perfect match. Mix of the Bachelor and Cinderella.

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN ZELDA OR IT'S CHARACTERS, BUT THIS IS MY ORIGINAL PLOT LINE AND STORY!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Search for a Fiance**

**L**ink sat in his Kokiri home and thought to himself, "I'mseventeen years old and I'm not married. Everyone in Hyrule gets married by at least sixteen. What about me?" And that's when he came up with his brilliant idea.

He jumped down the ladder and ran to his long time friend's house. Knocking on the door he fidgeted with anticipation. The door slowly opened revealing the sweet and innocent face of Saria. And that is where everything started.

"I need your help" Link said to the young Kokiri girl.

"What's wrong Link?" Saria replied.

I need you to help me find a fiancé," he said with a silly grin on his face.

"Ok…. That's the weirdest question I've ever heard," She replied.

"O come' on Saria, I mean it!" Link whined.

"But…. you are my friend, so I'll do it," she said, smiling. Deep down she wasn't smiling, but instead frowning. Link didn't know it, but Saria had loved link ever since he left Kokiri forest. But she had to help her friend. All she wanted to do was make him happy.

"Thank you Saria!" Link cried.

* * *

**L**ater that day… 

"Ok. I've put together a list of girls from Hyrule. They are all single, and any one of them would be honored to marry **you** link," Saria said, "Including me," she added under her breath.

"That's great, let me see it," Link replied, happy as ever. Saria handed him the list. Link's eyes scrolled over the list of bachelorettes. His eyes gleamed with happiness, and although Saria felt horrible on the inside, she had to be happy for Link.

"Very nice, very nice. There are two I am unsure of, but I'll just have to get to know them I guess," Link said with a smile. The list contained four girls, their age, species, home, and interests.

"Thank you so much Saria. Now all I have to do is send out invitations to meet with them all," Link said.

"Consider it done Link," Saria replied, trying to please him.

"You're the best! How can I ever repay you?" He said.

"Just seeing you happy is enough for me," Saria replied, but that was the farthest from the truth she could get. What she truly wanted was for him to love her, but she knew that would never happen, so this was as good as she could get.

To be continued…


	2. The Girls

**Chapter 2: The Girls**

"**T**he letters are sent Link," Saria said in the most cheerful voice she could possibly manage.

"Great. Now it's only a matter of time till I find my bride. When did you schedule the girls to come?" Link asked.

"They should be here atsixp.m. sharp. It's onlythree now, so you have some time to freshen up," Saria said. And at that link dashed of to the stream to wash his face.

"Oh God, he is so cute," Saria whispered, "Why can't I have him?" She knew why she couldn't have him, but she still hated the fact. She couldn't have him because she would never grow up. She would never become more than a tenyear old girl in Link's eyes. But deep down she knew she was just as mature as any of those other girls.

Saria stood up and looked over the plans she had for Link to find his perfect match. There were times set up so that each girl could get some personal time with Link, and some times where Link could go with all the girls.

"Now let's see what we have scheduled for tonight. At sixp.m. all the girls will introduce themselves to Link. Then they will have dinner at seven p.m.. Then all the girls will have to go to sleep so Link can get ready for tomorrow. Maybe I can get some time in there for me to spend some time with him. What am I thinking he will never pick me!" And at that Saria stormed off toward the Great Deku's tree.

"Hello young Saria," Said the adolescent Deku. The young seedling had grown a lot since Link had planted it.

"Hello Deku," she replied with a sigh.

"Where is your fairy?" asked the Deku.

"She is sleeping in my pocket. It's been a long day for the both of us. I've been planning for Link to meet his future bride all day. I hate it! I hate the fact that he will never be mine!" she cried, the tears streaming down her eyes.

"Don't cry young Saria. There might just be a way that you can have him. There is no way to make him love you, but there might be a way to help you have a chance," the Deku replied.

"O please tell me Deku," Saria whined.

"I will child. Be patient. All I can say is go talk to the fairy at Hyrule castle, she will tell you what you can do." The Deku tree replied.

"O thank you Deku!" Saria said and headed back to her home. As she walked down the peaceful forest path, her fairy awoke from inside her pocket.

"Why are you going through with this if you love him so much?" her fairy asked.

"That's exactly the reason why I'm doing it Fay. I'm doing it because I love him, because I want to make him happy. I know that sounds pathetic, but it's true," Saria replied.

"You have a good heart Saria," Fay said and flew pack into her pocket. Saria stepped into her Kokiri home, only to see Link's bright face staring at her.

"Come' on Saria. It's almost time," Link said, "How do I look?"

"You look good. Actually you look better than good, you look great!" she said trying to smile.

"Thanks Saria. I hope one of the girls is as nice as you," Link said and pecked her on the cheek. Link walked out into the darkening forest, leaving Saria alone. She gently touched her face and smiled a real smile. Looking at the clock she realized it was almost time, and she quickly got all her plans together and walked out to the bridge to meet all the girls.

* * *

**T**he first to arrive was the young princess. She stepped out of the royal coach and walked up to Saria. Minding her manners, Saria bowed and handed the Princess a schedule.

"What is this?" Zelda asked.

"It has all the times for when you will be meeting with Link for the next 3 days," Saria replied.

"Oh... Now where do I go to find Link," Zelda asked.

"You will wait in the Kokiri dining hall where he will meet you and the other three girls later," Saria said and motioned Zelda towards the dining hall. Zelda picked up her dress and walked off. The same thing happened with the other three girls. Malon arriving on a black mare, Ruto in the Zora coach, and Nabooru seeming to appear out of nowhere.

Everyone was here. It was time for the party to begin. Saria walked to Link's house to tell him all the girls had arrived.

"It's time Link," she said quietly as she peeked through the crack in his door. The door suddenly swung open, revealing Link, with a worried look upon his face.

"I'm not sure if I can do this," Link said in an anxious voice.

"Don't worry Link you'll be just fine," Saria said to reassure him.

"Thanks Saria," Link replied and bravly walked toward the dining hall, with Saria following behind him.

As Link walked into the dining room, all the girls called out to Link.

"Hi Link."

"What's up Link?"

"Pick me Link."

The more she heard the girls call out Link's name, the more she wanted to puke. Link sat down at the head of the table with all the girls surrounding him. Saria sat down next to him.

"Ok. Now that everyone is here, I think we should get to know each other," Saria said to the four girls. She picked out one of the four cards and looked it over.

Name-Ruto

Age-19

Species-Zora

Home-Zora's Domain

Interests-swimming and playing with Jabu Jabu

"Ok princess Ruto, you're the first one," Saria said in a dull voice. Princess Ruto stood up revealing a long transparent dress that glitters in the moonlight. The Zora's had nothing to hide. Ruto's scaly skin shone in the light, and her blue eyes seemed hypnotizing.

"Hello. I am princess Ruto. I amnineteen years old and as you can tell I'm a Zora. I live in Zora's domain and I love to swim. I also love to play with Lord Jabu Jabu, remember that Link?" Ruto said to Link.

"O yeah. How could I forget?" he replied. Princess Ruto took a seat, and Saria picked another of the four cards.

Name-Malon

Age-16

Species-Hylian

Home-Lon Lon Ranch

Interests-Riding horses and archery

"Next is Malon," Saria said. Malon stood up and curtsied in front of Link. She wore the traditional Lon Lon Ranch dress and a blue scarf around her red hair. Her face was welcoming and her smile was friendly. Saria hated it.

"Hi! I'm Malon from Lon Lon Ranch. I'm a sixteen-year-old Hylian, and I love archery. I also love to ride my horses. O, speaking of horses, how is Epona?" Malon asked.

"She's just fine," Link replied, Saria could see he was getting nervous. Malon sat back in her chair and Saria picked another of the two remaining cards.

Name-Nabooru

Age-21

Species-Gerudo

Home-Gerudo Valley

Interests-Stealing and Rupees

"Ok Nabooru, you're next. Nabooru kicked back her chair and stood up. She had on a Gerudo dress and a scarf that covered her face. Her hair was casually pulled back in a ponytail, and at her side she carried the Gerudo sword. Saria knew that she would have to be careful with Nabooru. Not only were Gerudos dangerous, but also there seemed to have a trance on most Hylian men.

"Hello Link. As you know I am Nabooru, the Gerodo queen. I amtwenty-oneyears old and I live in Gerudo Valley. My hobbies…lets see…. Stealing. Oh and here," she said as she dropped a bad of rupees in front of Link's surprised face. "I stole these from you when we first met, and since we might be getting married I thought you might want them back."

"Thanks Nabooru…I think?" Link said, and stashed the rupees in his bag. Nabooru picked up her chair and sat back down. Saria picked up the last card.

Name-Zelda

Age-17

Species-Hylian

Home-Hyrule Castle

Intrests-Gardening and playing tricks on the guards

The young princess stood up, her long gown flowing behind her. He golden hair hung down gracefully next to her fair face.

"Greetings. I am Princess Zelda. I amseventeen years old. I am a Hylian and I live in Hyrule Castle. I enjoy Gardening and playing tricks on the guards." The princess said. She walked over to Link and kissed him on the cheek. She walked back to her chair and sat down. Right now Saria hated herself for doing this. All she wanted to do was be part of these girls. She wanted to at least have a chance of having Link.

"I will tonight when I go see the fairy," she said to herself.

"Thank you Zelda," Link said, bringing Saira back to reality.

"Ok. Now that we're done with introductions, it's time to eat. The kokiri children brought out food and placed in front of the four girls, Link, and Saria. "Ok, you guys can get to know each other, eat, and then ateight p.m. you will all go to the twins house where you will sleep tonight. I have some business to attend to so I will see you in the morning." And at that, Saria stepped outside and headed down the forest path.

"Wait Saria!" she heard a voice calling behind her. Saria spun around to see Link's smiling face. "Hey, I just wanted to say thanks for all this."

"No problem Link, you know I love you," She replied.

"Yeah. I do now," He replied and walked back to the dining hall.

"This is so unfair," Saria said, and started her journey to Hyrule castle.

To be continued...


	3. Confused

**Chapter 3: Confused**

"**O**h god!" Saria screamed as she batted at the skull children. "How do I even know if this is going to work?" When Saria started this walk to the great fairy, she didn't realize what monsters she was going to come upon. Trotting down the fields of Hyrule, she could see the lights of the castle in the distance. It was nearly dusk.

"Oh no! The gate!" She yelled and dashed off to the humongous gates of Hyrule Castle. The gate was already slowly rising; she wasn't going to make it. She made a long jump and grabbed onto the edge of the gate. "Now I know how link feels," she said to herself. When the gate came to a stop, she swung herself over the wooden board and came tumbling to the rock walkway. Looking into the market, all of the people were settling into their houses, but Saria's journey was just beginning.

* * *

**B**ack at The Kokiri dining hall… 

So Link, what do find attractive in a girl?" Ruto asked, her blue eyes starring straight into his.

"I guess she has to be kind, funny, and a great personality. She has to be daring, and willing to take risks," Link replied, his voice quivering.

"What about looks?" Zelda asked flicking her golden hair over her shoulder.

"I guess they count, but not that much," Link said lowering his head.

"Well there goes my good lead," Nabooru mumbled to herself. Everything silenced while the four girls ate their meals. Link was too nervous to eat. He picked at his food and then stood up.

"I have to get to bed. I'm very tired. Thank you very much for coming, the Kokiri children will show you to where you are going to sleep. See you in the morning, goodnight," Link said and walked toward his house. As he walked away, he could hear the girls talking:

"Was it something I said?"

"No, he's just had a hard day,"

"Well that was kinda rude!"

'Nabooru! Your 'spose to be nice to Link!"

"How am I going to get through this?" Link said quietly, and climbed up the ladder to his room. "I wish Saria was here. It seems like whenever I don't know what to do, she does." Link climbed on top of the roof and looked up to the starry sky.

"Are you okay Link?" a soft voice came from behind him. Link picked up his head and looked into the shining eyes of his fairy.

"Yeah I'm fine Navi. I'm just so confused. All these girls have come because I've asked them too. But the more I think about this whole thing, the more I'm not sure if this is the right thing to do. I mean, they're all so great, so how am I going to chose one?" Link replied.

"I know it's hard Link, but you'll find your perfect match sooner or later," Navi replied in a soothing voice, and flew back into link's hat. Link climbed down from atop the roof and slid into his bed.

"I know I should feel happy…but somehow the only emotion I'm feeling is confusion," and at that Link closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**A**t Hyrule castle… 

"Now where do I go?" Saria said to herself.

"Try this way," A faint voice said. Saria spun around. She saw her fairy floating next to a vine.

"Hey thanks Fay, you're a big help," Saria said and grabbed onto the vine. She pulled herself up to the ledge and stood up. She walked slowly across to the stone gatehouse and looked down. The guards were just starring at the ground, unaware of Saria's presence. This was her chance. She climbed down the stairs and dashed toward the cave.

"Hey you!" someone yelled from behind her, but she was already halfway inside the cave.

Saria couldn't see a thing in the pitch-black chamber, but all of a sudden the lights burst flooding Saria's green eyes with happiness. All around her, fairies flew, their wings spreading tiny pieces of glitter all around. In front of her there was and alter and a triforce symbol. Saria knew what to do, for Link had told her all about his adventures. She pulled out her Ocarina and played Zelda's Lullaby. Just as Link had told her, a gorgeous fairy came out right before her eyes.

"What is it that you need child?" the fairy asked.

"Deka said you could help me. You see there's this guy, and well he'sseventeen and I'm…well…. only ten, and I'm going to stayten for the rest of my life. I love him so much, but there is no way he will ever love me. Can you help?" Saria cried.

I think there might be a way, but I'm going to need your help. You see…and aging potion is very hard to make, and the ingredient are hard to come by. Do you still want to do it?" The fairy replied.

"I'm sure," Saria said, her eyes gleaming with delight.

"Okay well this is everything you're going to have to get: Zora eye drops, a piece of Gerudo clay, some cuckoo feathers, and a royal flower. You think you can handle that?" the fairy asked.

"I think so, I'll do anything for Link to see me as something other than a child," Saria said, and ran out of the cave.

Outside it was already dark. Saria looked over to the large clock, it was nearly eleven p.m.

"I must get back to Link," she said and headed back to Kokiri forest.

To be Continued...


	4. Cuckoo Feathers

**Chapter 4: Cuckoo Feathers**

**T**ired and exhausted from the long walk back to Kokiri forest, Saria stumbled into her bed and closed her eyes. Just then Link came bursting through her door. Saria turned over and looked into his sapphire blue eyes.

"What's wrong Link?" she asked him.

"I don't know if I can go through with this. What happens if I say something stupid? What am I gonna do?" Link replied with a worried look on his face.

"Link you'll be fine. I've never seen you mess up before, so why start now? Just think Link; all these girls are here to see YOU. They aren't gonna care if you say one stupid thing" Saria replied reassuring him.

"You're right Saria… thanks," He replied and walked out into the new morning. Saria knew she had to get up, but she had a hard time forcing her aching limbs to cooperate. Once she got up she looked outside and realized none of the girls were up yet.

"Why do I have to do everything?" she whined, and trudged over to the girls housing. Knocking on the door to the twin's house, she flipped through her plans. No one answered. She stepped inside and saw all of the girls quietly sleeping. She took another look at her plans. First on her plans was breakfast, and then Ruto's time with Link. After that was Lunch, and then Nabooru would get her time with Link as well.

"Ok, time to wake up!" Saria shouted. Malon was the first to get up, and then princess Zelda. Ruto woke up soon after. The three girls went down to the stream to wash up.

"That means you too Nabooru," Saria said, leaning in the doorway. Nabooru pulled the covers over her head and mumbled a few words that Saria could not understand.

"Well Nabooru, that's fine with me, but I guess I'm just going to have to give Malon YOU'RE night alone with Link." Saria said in a sarcastic voice. Almost instantly Nabooru rose from her bed and trudged down to the stream after the other girls.

"Thank god that's over. Now I can get some of the items I need," Saria said and looked at her plans again. "They can figure them out" she said and pinned them to the dining hall. She walked down the river, past where the girls were getting ready, to where Link was.

"Okay Link today you are going to spend the morning with Ruto, and tonight with Nabooru. I have some… umm… errands to run, so I'll catch up with you tonight. Good bye Link" Saria said and walked out of Kokiri forest.

"Thank you Saria" Link said, "I'll never forget this." Saria could not answer.

* * *

**S**omewhere in Hyrule field… 

"From here, I think I'm closest to Lon Lon Ranch. They have cuckoos, right?" Saria said to herself and walked on toward Lon Lon Ranch. "I never realized how hard Link really worked, until I had to do it myself. Isn't there any way to get there faster?" Saria thought to herself.

She looked off into the endless fields of Hyrule, the morning sun almost blinding her. In the distance she could she something, but was unable to make out what it was. As it came closer she knew. It was Epona. When the horse reached Saria, she whinnied and nuzzled Saria's cheek.

"Hey girl," Saria said. "Do you want to help me get Link to fall in love with me?" Saria asked. Epona whinnied again and reared, almost as if she understood what Saria had asked. Saria climbed onto Epona's back and rode off in the direction of Lon Lon Ranch.

* * *

**B**ack in Kokiri forest… 

"I never realized how sensitive Link was until now," Malon said as she stared at her food.

"Yeah, I always thought that he was one of those man of steel guys," Zelda added.

"Not me. I always knew that Link was the sensitive fun loving guy that he is. After all, he asked me to marry him when we were only 10 years old." Ruto said confidently as she ate her grapefruit.

"Yeah right Ruto. You only wish that Link asked you to marry you," Nabooru said sarcastically.

"What are you girls talking about?" Link said as he walked into the dining hall smiling.

"Oh… nothing," the girls replied, and welcomed him to eat. Link sat down with them and started to eat. He looked at the plans in front of him.

"So Ruto, I guess I'm going to spend the morning with you. Are you excited?" Link asked her while stuffing his face with food.

"I'm completely excited. I know exactly what I have planned for today. Now the question is… are you excited?" She replied with a silly grin on her face. All Link could do was give a nervous grin back.

* * *

"**O**kay Epona, we made it," Saria said the beautiful horse as she stared up at the gigantic walls of Lon Lon Ranch. She hopped of the horse and led her down the winding path. At the end of the path Saria saw the beautiful open field filled with horses. 

"No wonder Link loved to spend time her…or maybe it was just because Malon was her," Saria frowned and walked into the open field. She looked around for a cuckoo, and at last she spotted one. It was eating near the large silo at the side or that vast field.

"You're mine," Saria said as she ran toward the unsuspecting cuckoo. As she came near the cuckoo started to run. Saria picked up pace and leaped on top of the bird. She held in with all her might in her grasp and ripped out a large feather from its tail.

"Oh, that wasn't so hard," Saria said to herself, and let the cuckoo go. All of a sudden the large bird let out a load call.

"Oh you think you are so scary don't you?" Saria said mockingly and walked off back toward the entrance of the Ranch. From behind her she heard the beating of wings and the scratching of talons. She turned around to see a huge mob of cuckoos staring straight at her.

"Oh my God…" Saria said, her jaw dropping. She slowly backed up, but then as the cuckoos came nearer, she turned round and ran. They were getting closer, Saria could hear them.

"Epona!" she screamed. Epona heard her call and raced over to her. Saria climbed on and the two raced out of the ranch leaving the mob of cuckoos in their dust.

"We made it, we're safe now," Saria said to the heroic horse, and they galloped back to hyrule field.

To be continued...


	5. Just Add Water

**Chapter 5: Just Add Water**

"**S**aria… Saria!" Link yelled through the peaceful woods of Kokiri. "Where are you?"

Just then Saria came running through the hollow log that was the entrance to this peaceful haven. Panting, she ran up to Link.

"Sorry it took me so long. I had to um… get some things for today," she replied.

"That's ok… I just needed some reassurance I guess," he said staring at the ground. As Saria looked at him, she thought of how innocent he looked, and knew that he was still just a naive boy of 17.

"Come'on Link, perk up. This will be great, just wait and see. All these girls are wonderful," Saria said, lying through her teeth. She turned him around and faced him toward the dining hall. "In that room, Ruto is waiting for you. She will be your first date. You have all day with her, and then tonight, you will spend your time with Nabooru," Saria said to him.

"Ok… I'm ready," Link marched forward into the hall.

"I hate this…" Saria said turning around toward her home. All she wanted to do was go to bed… but in order to become Link's perfect bride, Saria would have to get moving on finding the remaining 3 items. "Let's see… I still have to obtain the Zora's eye drops, the Gerudo Clay, and the royal flower. Why don't we start with the easiest."

Saria turned around toward the entrance to Kokiri, swung her rucksack over her shoulder, and headed out toward Hyrule field.

* * *

**M**eanwhile in the Kokiri Dining Hall… 

"Ok Link! I am so excited to spend time with you today!" Ruto screamed with glee. "I already have everything planned. I thought it would be fun to go to my home, specifically the Zora swimming area. Don't you think that sounds like fun?" She asked.

"It sure does," Link said with a worried look on his face. Link remembered that the last time he went swimming with that girl, not only did he almost drown from exhaustion, but she proposed to him! Ruto linked her arms with him, and the two headed toward the Hyrule field.

* * *

"**T**hank god I have you Epona," Saria said to the chestnut horse. Epona whinnied in reply. The two rode off toward Hyrule castle where Saria would once again evade the guards and snatch up a Royal Flower. Saria had never been there in clear daylight, and to tell the truth she was terrified. Link had once told her that the market was a very busy place, and Saria never was a very socialized person. 

As they neared Hyrule Castle, Saria dismounted Epona and walked up to the already opened gates.

"Hey, at least this will be a little easier than last night," Saria said and she walked over the drawbridge. But she was wrong. Right when she entered the market, two young children rammed into her sending her to the hard cobblestone ground. She picked herself up and looked into the market.

There were so many people, all of them much taller and larger than the young Kokiri girl.

"Here I go," Saria said taking a deep breath and walking into the mad crowd. She pushed a shoved her way through the dense mass, occasionally being hit by a misguided arm swing, and knocked to the ground by the large bellies of bartenders. As she finally neared an opening, she could see the pathway to the Castle. She pulled herself out from the crowd and stepped out onto clear land.

"And where do you think you're going?" A voice asked from behind her. Saria spun around. Behind her were two young boys, one dressed all in Blue and the other in Yellow. "I've never seen you around her before, you must be a stranger, and personally… I don't really like strangers. What about you Geoffrey?" the boy in blue said.

"I agree Gaden," the boy in yellow replied.

"I'm sorry," Saria said somewhat scared of the two boys. "I only want to get up to the castle."

"Well… I don't think that is going to be happening," Geoffrey said, and the two boys started to walk toward the young girl.

"Please! I don't need this right now!" Saria screamed and at that she pulled out a deku nut from inside her bag and threw it at the ground in front of the two boy's feet. The nut sent smoke flying everywhere, and although she could not see them, she could here the two boys coughing. Saria ran up the path toward the Castle, leaving the two boys in the cage of smoke.

* * *

"**H**ere we are!" Ruto said giggling, pulling Link behind her. After the long walk, Link was actually happy to see the huge lake. 

"Ready to swim?" Ruto asked him.

"I guess…" Link replied. Link pulled off his shirt and weapons, anything that would weigh him down. Ruto dove into the dark waters and resurfaced. Link followed.

The water was fairly warm, and Link did not mind being able to freely swim.

"This isn't as bad as I thought it would be," Link said to himself. Ruto came up behind him and splashed him. The two playfully swam for nearly 3 hours, and by the end of it, Link was out of breath.

"So did you have fun?" Ruto asked him.

"Yeah… I did," Link replied smiling. "I'm a little cold though."

"Well how about I heat things up a bit?" Ruto asked pulling Link under the surface of the water. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. Link was stunned, his eyes were still open, but from under the water, all he could see were tiny bubbles floating all around him. Slowly running out of air, Link gently pushed Ruto away from him, but before surfacing, he looked into Ruto's eyes. She smiled playfully and swam upward. Link followed.

Once he surfaced he saw Ruto climbing out of the water onto the deck. As Link thought about what had just happened, he realized something. Although Ruto had kissed him, he felt nothing. No spark, just a kiss. He too pulled himself from the water, and pulled on his shirt. The Hylian boy and the Zora walked home in silence, Ruto secretly smiling to herself.

* * *

**S**aria was regaining her breath after evading the guards for the second time in two days. She had finally reached the grassy meadow right in front of Hyrule castle. Quickly skimming the field, she spotted a clump of royal blue and red flowers. She quietly picked 3 flowers from the earth and placed them in her bag. 

"Two down, and two to go," she said to herself, partially satisfied. She started down the path back to the market. I was almost dark, and luckily everyone in the market was retreating back to their homes. She snuck herself in the shadows back to the drawbridge. She spotted the two boys, and luckily they did not spot her.

Running over the drawbridge she stepped onto the soft ground and called Epona. Mounting the horse, she was home free.

To be Continued...


	6. Too Close for Comfort

**Chapter 6: Too Close For Comfort**

**L**ink and Ruto walked over the wooden drawbridge, Ruto still clinging to Link's arm. Ruto turned to face the nervous Hyrulian boy.

"So, did you have fun? If you didn't I don't mind, I mean maybe we just aren't meant to be. I really hope we are, don't get me wrong! Link I just…" Ruto rambled on, just as nervous as the boy. Link gently placed his finger over Ruto's lips to quiet her.

"Yes Ruto, I did have fun," Link said in reply. Ruto smiled to herself and kissed Link gently on the lips before walking back toward the dining hall. Link touched his lips, and at that he had mad his decision about the young Zora princess.

Yes she was beautiful, like most of the Zora race, but there was no way that a Zora and a Hyrulian would ever work out. He knew that any Zora would die to marry the young princess, so Link did not feel so bad about when he was going to turn down Ruto. Link turned and headed toward the lost woods. Seclusion in the dense forest would help clear his mind, and get him ready for his next date with the deadly Gerudo.

* * *

**S**aria plopped herself down in the tall grassy in the dead center of Hyrule field. Lying down, she clenched the 3 flowers close to her heart, breathing in the deep aroma.

"With these three simple flowers I am yet another step closer to Link," Saria sighed to herself. She sat up and tuned toward Epona, who was lazily grazing next to her.

"So Epona, what do you think of me and Link?" she questioned the chestnut horse as she replaced the delicate flowers in her rucksack. The horse chomped down on another clump of grass and reared her head up, gleefully whinnying in reply.

"I agree," Saria said, and went back to daydreaming about Link. "I can't believe that the Great Fairy can actually make me older. I wonder what I am going to look like? I wonder if Link will like me? What happens if he decides on another of the girls before I am able to transform?" All these questions were circling through the Kokiri's mind. The girl lay down once again in the tall grass, and quickly fell asleep under the cloudless sky of Hyrule.

* * *

"**H**ere I go again…" Link said as he once again walked into the dark dining hall. As he entered he looked around for the Gerudo queen, Naburoo. She was no where to be seen. "Just like Naburoo to be late."

"I'm not late, maybe you are just not seeing things that are right in front of you," Naburoo said as she appeared from a dark corner of the room. She walked up right next to him and brushed his face with her hand as she passed. "Are we leaving?"

"If y- y- you're ready," Link stammered nervously as he followed the seductive woman out the door. "Where are we going?"

"I just thought we might have a romantic dinner at the Gerudo palace… sound good to you?" Naburoo said lifting Link's chin with her finger and looking him directly in the eyes.

"Sounds good…" Link said, his eyes widening. "What have I got myself into?!?" He said to himself. Naburoo and Link walked out of Kokiri forest, Naburoo darting into a run, dragging the nervous boy behind her.

* * *

**M**eanwhile in the twin's house…

"Wow…"Ruto sighed, sinking into the soft bed. Zelda and Malon surrounded her, waiting patiently to hear of the Zora's date with Link.

"So… are you gonna tell us or what?" Malon whined.

"It was amazing…" was all Ruto could say at the time. After she regained normal thinking, she told the other two girls of her date. She told them of how great Link looked without a shirt, or how great a swimmer he was, and how genuine and sweet he was too, but never once mentioned their kiss.

"Wow… that does sound great. But there is still one question unanswered. What about the kiss?" Zelda asked, her eyes becoming narrow as she questioned the Zora princess.

"Well… all I can say is that I don't kiss and tell!" The Zora replied, and at that the three girls all fell back giggling.

* * *

"**H**ere we are," Naburoo said as she pulled back the long curtain. Naburoo first stepped inside the dark room, pulling Link by the wrist behind her. The room was lit with many tall crimson candles. In the center was a large dining table already set, and just off to the side there was a balcony containing a crimson chaise.

"Come Link. Aren't you hungry after that long walk?" The Gerudo queen asked. Link only nodded in reply and followed Naburoo to the table. Two Gerudo servants seated them, and placed down the food in front of them. Link was starving and instantly started to chomp down on the meat that was set before him.

Link looked directly across the long table and saw the queen politely eating her food. She stared back at him with a seductive glare. Link was unable to see her lips, for the sash was still covering them, but he clearly saw her honey colored eyes reflecting the candle's light. Link slowed down his pace as he stared across the room at the beautiful woman.

The meal went by in silence as neither of the two spoke a word. After they had both finished Naburoo finally spoke up.

"How about we go out onto the balcony and get some fresh air," she suggested. Link stood up and followed her out into the cold night. Looking up, Link noticed not one cloud in the sky, only the millions of stars shining down on him. He turned toward Naburoo who had taken off her sash.

"Link. I don't think you're having much fun." Naburoo frowned taking one step toward the Hyrulian boy. Link became very nervous, taking deep breaths to keep himself calm.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Link asked himself. "Naburoo is much to experienced for me, much to wise."

"So… Naburoo… don't you think it is a beautiful night out tonight?" Link asked the Gerudo hoping to change the subject.

"Oh… I do," Naburoo said taking yet another step closer to the Link. Naburoo placed her hand on Link's chest and pulled him in closer, just close enough that their lips were almost touching.

"This is a little too close for comfort Naburoo," Link said nervously.

"Well Link, I really don't think it is close enough…" and at that the Gerudo queen pressed her lips up against Link's, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Link wanted to speak up, but his lips were still locked with hers. She turned him around and gently pushed him upon the chaise. She continued to kiss him as she unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt.

Link's eyes widened, and he forcefully pushed Naburoo off him and stood up. The Gerudo queen was thrown onto to floor, looking up surprised at Link.

"What are you doing!?!" He yelled. He started toward the door. Still upon the ground the Gerudo answered.

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

"No! That's it Naburoo. No more. You are no longer part of this, and I don't want to see you back in Kokiri forest until I have found my bride." Link said with a strict voice. He grabbed his sword and walked out into the desert night leaving Naburoo crying upon the floor.

To be continued...


	7. Dive Right In

**Chapter 7: Dive Right In**

**T**he soft cool wind blew across the cheek of the young Kokiri girl who lay in the tall grass. She opened her eyes to reveal a most beautiful night sky, full of stars in shining glory. Her eyes gleamed and she took in a big breath of air and closed her eyes once again.

"What a beautiful night, I could lay here forever. A beautiful night indeed…" she thought to herself. Suddenly she sprang up and jumped up to her feet. "It's nighttime! The sun has already set, how could I have let myself fall to sleep. There is so much to be done. I still have two more items to collect, and only a day to do it!" She said aloud as she paced back and forth through the tangling grasses. Epona stood resting, but suddenly was also awoken by the soft pat on the side.

"Come on girl, we gotta get moving. No rest for us tonight. By the looks of it I think we are closest to Zora's domain. We can go there and ask the king for some eye drops…. Shouldn't be that hard… should it?" Saria said to the horse. She pulled herself onto the gigantic horse and Epona took off toward Zora's domain, Saria holding on for dear life.

* * *

**O**n the other side of Hyrule field…. 

"The nerve of that woman!" Link scowled and stamped the dry Gerudo ground under his feet. "What was she thinking? What was I thinking, going out with a… GERUDO! I should have learned the last time I saw her…" Link started to walk back toward Kokiri forest, but the chilly night wind finally got the best of him. He pulled out his ocarina and let out the soft melody of "Epona's Song." He stood and waited to hear the soft whinnying of his horse, but it was never heard.

"Arggg…. Epona!! When I get a hold of you, you're in for it!" Link growled, still in a bad mood from his encounter with the Gerudo queen. He crossed his arms, and rubbed up and down his biceps to warm himself, and started his cold journey back to the forest.

* * *

**M**eanwhile in the Twin's house… 

"MALON!!" screamed the quite annoyed princess. "Will you stop talking about Link for once? Some people want to get some sleep around here! I don't care that you have your date with him tomorrow, I don't care that you nicknames him 'fairy boy', and I _surely don't care _that Lon Lon's cows are the biggest and fattest in the kingdom!!"

Malon stood in front of the mirror brushing out her long red hair. "Well I'm sorry! Geesh…" she replied, the smile disappearing from her face. "I don't hear Ruto complaining about it," she said, turning to the young Zora for support.

"Actually dear, you were kind of rambling about some…. um… not so important things…" Ruto said in the sweetest voice possible, trying not to hurt the young farm girl's feeling. Malon sighed and lay down the brush.

"Fine you got your way…. _Good night_!" Malon said and blew out the few candles that lit the dark room. As the three girls fell asleep in their beds, you could still hear the soft mumbling of the farm girl.

"Hmmm… Link… tomorrow will be the best… day… Ever…"

* * *

**A**t the entrance to Zora's Domain… 

"Now how does this work?" she asked herself, puzzled by the large waterfall that lay in front of her. "Link said something about a waterfall if I remember correctly, but I forgot what to do to enter. She started to pace back and forth, trying to regain her memory of Link's many tales of Zora's Domain, but nothing was coming to her. She looked to the sky and then to the ground. Then it struck her… literally. A large coconut had fallen from the sky and hit her right in the head.

"Ouch!" she yelled aloud, following it up with a few not-so-nice words. She looked up, and above her was a small monkey hanging over the side if the waterfall. She shook her fist at the monkey and threw a rock up at him.

"Woah! I'm just trying to help you here," it said to her, "to enter the domain of the Zora, play the song of the royal family and you're in, it's that simple." And at that the monkey ran off.

"Of course!" Saria exclaimed and pulled out her wooden ocarina. After a few failed attempts to play the song, she finally got it right and the waterfall cleared a path in front of her. She took a step backwards, and leaped over the crevasse onto the ledge. It was dark at first, but as she took a few strides forwards, light filled her eyes.

It was more beautiful than anything she had ever seen. The water was so clear and pure and reflected the light from the moon like crystal. Everything glittered from the silvery water, and the Zora playfully splashed the silver drops at one another. Saria was amazed. One of the Zora noticed her and swam over to where she stood.

"Wow… another human. I have not seen one of your kind since that boy with the fairy. Oh! You too have a fairy. What's his name?" the young Zora asked, obviously very interested in the glowing light that followed the girl around.

"It's not _his_ name… I am a girl! My name is Fae," Fae announced herself and they flew down to Saria's shoulder.

"Sh Fae, be nice now. Um, can you help me? I need to get some Zora eye drops, where would I go to find some?" she asked the Zora, who was still staring intently at her fairy.

"Oh yes, eye drops. Well those are hard to come by now a day. I would say check they shop… but I think that those are a gift to rare to be held there…" he said to her. Saria's smile turned to a frown. "But… why don't you go ask the king, maybe h has some in his stash of valuable items. Climb right up those stairs in front of you." Saria smiled at the Zora, and instantly turned and started running up the tall flight of rocky stairs.

When she reached the top there was a large room will with crystal like pools, and on a large throne in front of her sat the largest Zora she had _ever_ seen. He was probably five times the size of her. She was shocked, and sort of scared, but she knew what she must do.

"Um… sir… your um… majesty? I am in search of some Zora Eye drops, and I was told that I could possibly get some from you," she said timidly, looking up at the gigantic fish-like creature. He looked down at her, and squinted to get her in his view. He did not answer right away, but after a few moments he said something.

"You are a human right?" he asked, leaning forward to see her better.

"Specifically I am a Kokiri," she replied.

"Yes yes… I have heard of your kind. The children of the forest that never grow old. Quite interesting. Don't you ever wish that you could grow up, become taller?"

"YES!" She exclaimed, "And that is precisely why I am here. I seek your eye drops for a potion that will make me older. Can you help me please?"

"Hmmm… yes the eye drops. I do have some in my possession, but I can not just give them away. Maybe we can make a deal here." Saria leaned in and listened to what he had to say. "I will give you the eye drops, if you go and get my crown from the bottom of the pool. You see, the other Zora's say that I am getting to lazy, and too fat, and that I should get up and move around and start burning some calories, so they took my crown and threw it off the waterfall. They say that if I ever want to get it back, I have to get up and get it myself. So… if you go and get my crown for me, I will give you the eye drops!"

"It's a deal!" she said. "Where do I go to get them?"

"Just walk down that hallway there and you will come to a waterfall. You will need to jump off the waterfall to get enough depth in order to reach them. Good luck."

Saria bit her lip. She was afraid of heights, but she had to do it. She walked cautiously down the hallway until she came to the waterfall. She took a meek step forward and peered over the edge. It was about a ten meter drop to the water. She looked around in the water, and finally spotted a Silver shining object.

"That must be it!" she said. "No… no I can't do this. It's too high. Maybe I will ask one of the other Zora to get it for me." She turned around, but suddenly the water pressure pushed her foot of the ledge and her whole body fell backwards.

"Here I go," she said as her body fell from the edge. She put her hands out in front of her and her body stiff as a board. Finally after a long fall, she hit the water and sank below the water's surface. Opening her eyes, she was surrounded by a vast blue canvas and many glittery bubbles. She propelled herself forward by kicking her legs until finally she grabbed a hold on the crown. She pushed off the bottom on the rocky pool and pulled herself up. When she hit the surface she sucked in a huge amount of air into her lungs and swam over the side.

"I got it…" she said, admiring the silver crown that lay in her hand. As she sat regaining her breath Fae flew out from her pocket and shook the water droplets from her golden wings.

"What a dive… I'm proud of you. Now come on, let's go get those eye drops!" she said, and Saria bolted up the stairs the where the king sat.

"Here, I got your crown!" she exclaimed, pushing out the crown toward the kind. He took it gently in his fins and placed it on top of his head. He smiled and pulled out something from behind him.

"Here, I think this is yours now," he said and handed the young Kokiri a golden silk bag. She grasped it in her hand and smiled down at it. Her eyes were shining with pride and happiness.

"Only one more item… and I can be with Link… finally…"


	8. Just a Simple Farm Girl

**Chapter 8: Just a Simple Farm Girl**

**I**t was still dark when Link finally reached the Kokiri forest, but he could see in the distance that the sun had already begun to rise. He stumbled up the ladder to his tree house and started to push open the door, but right then a quite cheerful voice could be heard behind him.

"Link! I'm so glad you are awake. I guess I'm not the only one that likes to wake up at the break of dawn. You must also be excited for our date today," A girl's voice said from behind him. Link could tell… it was Malon. How could she stand to be up this early? Link sleepily turned around and climbed back down the wooden ladder, quite reluctantly to add.

"Hey Mal…" Link said to the girl. Malon leaned in and kissed Link on the cheek.

"Are you ready? We're going back to the ranch for a couple races and a picnic. I hope you got a good night sleep, because you're going to need all the energy you can get," Malon said cheerfully taking Link's hand in hers. Link sighed, but felt warmed by the girl's blithe. He smiled down at her, for he was at least a foot taller than the girl, but it was not unusual for this was how it had always been. Link considered Malon his best friend, and felt quite comfortable around her.

"Akio!" Malon called when they reached the bridge at the edge of the forest. A tall black Clydesdale came to the girl's side and she reached out a hand and stroked his nose. She pulled herself up onto the horse and looked down at Link.

"Aren't you going to call Epona?" she asked. Link pulled out his ocarina, but remembered what had happened last night. She must just be taking a day off, although Link could not imagine why she had chosen this week to do so.

"Actually I'm giving Epona a day off today, mind if I ride with you?" He asked rubbing his hand through his hair and returning his cap to his head. Malon nodded shyly, her cheeks slightly blushing. Link put his foot in the stirrup and sung his leg over to the other side, seated behind Malon. He could smell the sweet scent of her red hair and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Care to steer?" she asked playfully, handing the reigns to Link, for all she wanted to think about right now was being in his arms. Link took the reins in his hands and gave the horse a gentle kick. They rode through the dark tunnel and out into Hyrule field where the rising sun had turned everything a golden orange.

* * *

**S**omewhere around Lon Lon ranch…

"Well Epona… only one more item, and then I can finally be an adult!" Saria said to the Epona, who was slowly walking toward Gerudo Valley. Saria was so excited that she was finally going to be an adult that she let out a little shriek.

"Let's see… the last item is a piece of Gerudo clay… Gerudo Clay! That means… that we'll have to go into Gerudo Valley. They say the only place where the clay is truly pure is in the depths of the watering hole… right in the center of the Gerudo Empire…" Saria stammered, her eyes becoming glassy from fear. She was truly afraid, but she knew she had to do it.

"We're almost there!" a voice said in the distance. The soft stomping of hooves could be heard, and Saria knew that there were only two people that it could be. Link and Malon. Saria quickly jumped off Epona, which was quite a tall drop for a girl her size, and quickly pulled her and Epona down behind the stone hedge that surrounded the Ranch. Epona let out a soft whinny, but quickly Saria hushed her.

"Did you hear that?" Link asked, peering around at his surroundings. He helped Malon of the big black horse and set her on the ground.

"I'm sure it was just one of the horses at the ranch. Come now, let's get going." Saria could hear everything that the two said from where she hid. Malon reached out and took Link's hand in hers. Saria winced. It boke her hear to see them together. When the two were completely out of sight, Saria stood up and brushed off the dirt.

"Come on girl… let's get going," Saria said to the horse, a hint of disappoint could be heard in her voice. She struggled to get herself atop the saddle once more, and they were on their way to Gerudo Valley, where no one but the Gerudos dared to go.

* * *

**M**eanwhile alongside the small stream in the center of Kokiri Forest…

"Zelda Zelda!" called Ruto running back from the Kokiri shop. "I just heard the news! I guess on their date yesterday Naburoo tried to make an unwanted move on Link, and surprising enough, Link told her that it was over. She's no longer in the game. Yes! That means that there is one last person standing between me and link." Ruto collapsed on the ground and slowly fell into a day dream about Link.

"Wow… I can't believe that Link just went and kicked her off like that," Zelda said, taking a bite of a small croissant. "Well, I think it's for the better. After all… Naburoo is a Gerudo. Everyone in my family, including myself, has always believed that when marrying you should never marry anyone apart from your own kind…" suddenly Zelda realized what she said and looked up at the young Zora. "Ruto… I… I didn't mean that… I'm … sorry…"

"So, princess… if that's what you believe… then why are you here? After all, you are from some entirely different planet!" Ruto snapped back with sarcasm. Zelda looked stunned, and then angered. Zelda stood up and looked down at Ruto. She turned up her nose, turned around, and stomped back to the tree house. Ruto also stood, turned and walked the opposite way.

The first shots of battle had been fired.

* * *

**B**ack at Lon Lon Ranch…

"On your mark… Get set… GO!" The two horses bolted forward, the dust flying up beside them. Malon hunched up against the neck of her brilliant black stallion, his black mane against her silky face. Link was also forward in his saddle, but the horse was not his own. It was a Lipizzan, a beautiful mare with the name of Blanca.

"Come on Link, I've seen you go faster than this. Give me your best!" Malon said tauntingly. She smiled back at Link, her long red hair blowing in the wind. Link gave his horse a gentle kick and raced off behind Malon. The two horses both took a leap over the jump and landed like eagles on the ground again. After racing around the track three times Akio, Malon's horse burst with full speed over the finish line, Link coming in just a little behind.

"I guess it's just not the same without Epona. With Epona, you would have been left behind in the dust," Link laughed as he hopped off the beautiful white mare. He took off the saddle and gave her a small pat giving her permission to run out with the other horses.

"Go on Akio, you can go to," Malon said nuzzling the horse, and then letting releasing him out into the pasture. The field was full of horses. Black, white, spotted, painted, bay, chestnut, all different colors, all grazing on the rich green grass.

"You sure do have some beautiful horses here," Link said, gazing upon the elegant creatures. Malon came up and stood next to him leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah… it sure is great living here, I'd hate to leave," Malon said letting gout a soft sigh. "Well come one. Help me put away these saddles, and then we can go have ourselves a picnic. Malon picked up the saddle and walked off toward the barn. Link stayed for a second in the pasture. Something that Malon had said made him think.

"She sure would hate to leave here… her heart is still here, it's all still new to her. It would be unfair of me to take her away from it, just because I need to go somewhere, she belongs here…" Link thought through his mind. He truly loved the dear girl, and they had been friends since the first day that Link had left Kokiri forest, but he knew that she belonged here at the ranch, not out with him on his crazy adventures. Link turned away from the green pastures and followed Malon into the barn.


	9. Caught in a Splash

**Chapter 9: Caught in a Splash**

**S**aria and Epona quietly walked across the bridge leading to Gerudo Valley. It had just been built, and luckily for the two trespassers, it did not make a sound as they crossed. Saria slid off Epona's back and led her slowly a little farther into the valley.

"Technically, across the bride is Gerudo territory… right?" Saria whispered. Epona looked at her and snorted. Saria knelt down to the ground and scrapped her fingers at the dry earth. A huge gust of wind threw the dust up into Saria's face, sending her into a blind coughing frenzy.

"You're not going to get any clay there girl. That's just dirt." The unknown voice startled Saria, but right now her eyes were tearing too much to see the figure that now stood in front of her.

"Who are you?" she asked, wiping the dirt from her eyes. She finally regained her sight and looked up at the looming figure, but the setting sun had silhouetted his figure to the point where she could not see his face. The only thing she could see were two bunny ears poking out from the figures head.

"It's just the friendly postman," he replied extending a hand to help the girl up, but Epona took this as a threat and nipped the man's arm. "That sure is a horse you got there." Saria got up off the dusty ground and wiped off the dirt.

"Yeah, that's Epona, please excuse her," Saria said giving Epona a pat on the flank. "So, do you know where I can find some Gerudo clay?"

"Yeah sure, I've been all over. The only place you are going to be able to easily access some Gerudo clay, is to go right to the source. The Gerudo watering fountain. It's nice and soft there, and you'll be able to dig that up no problem. The only problem is getting to it without being caught. The fountain is right in the center of the Gerudo city, just follow any main road and it will lead you directly to it. Well, I must be going, I must still make my trip the Lon Lon Ranch to deliver the mail," the postman replied, and picked up his bag of mail. Saria looked down the road that led to the Gerudo city.

"But how will I get to the fountain without being caught?" Saria asked looking back toward the postman, but he was no longer there. She turned toward the Gerudo Bridge, and there was the postman, merrily running, his bunny ears flying in the wind, singing a merry song to himself.

"_Through rain, snow, sleet, and hail, the Hyrule mail will never fail, even if the land falls to a doomed fate, Hyrule mail will not be late!"_

"Well… thanks for the help. Come'on Epona, the sun has set, and now is our time to strike," Saria said, leading Epona by the reins, right into the heart of danger. It was dead quiet, and all that could be heard was the sound of sand blowing over the desert.

"Now… how to get there. What did he say again? All main roads lead to it… something like that. Well... let's just pick a road… and stick to it I guess." Saria pulled Epona's reins and walked cautiously down the slender road. She was completely surrounded by Gerudo homes, clay walls looming over her. She came to an intersection. As she peered around the corner, she caught a glance of a guard. She pressed her finger to her mouth to silence the horse, and just as the guard turned her back, Saria quickly ran across, dragging the reluctant horse behind her.

"Look Epona!" Saria whispered, "There it is…" Saria extended her finger and pointed directly in front of them. At the end of the alley there was a large clearing, filled with palm trees and a large basin of water. It was like an oasis in the desert. Saria took step after step, as quietly as possible. As she entered into the clearing, the ground became soft under her feet. She pulled out a small bottle from her rucksack and knelt down to the ground. As she dug her fingers into the earth she could hear the soft trickling of the fountain water. The earth came right up under her fingers, and she packed it into the bottle, sealing it tightly within so it would stay soft. She stopped up and wiped off the clay from her knees.

"We did it Epona, we got all the ingredients for the potion," she said turning around. Suddenly the earth slid from under her feet and she fell backwards, landing right in the fountain. A huge wave of water flew over the edges of the fountain, landing upon the ground. Saria regained her balance and pulled herself from the fountain, and quickly ran to Epona. "Hurry, run!" she said, "They are sure to have heard us." She ran back down the corridor, pulling Epona behind her. Suddenly from around the corner, a long tan arm reached out and grabbed Saria's tunic, pulling her up above the ground.

"Run Epona! Go get Link!" Saria screamed. Epona let out a loud neigh, and ran past the Gerudo, just barely managing to escape. Saria screamed and kicked, but the Gerudo was to strong.

"Well now… what do we have here?" the Gerudo asked slyly, and dragged Saria off into the depths of the Gerudo fortress.

* * *

**T**he sun had just set from the sky, and the new moon had now risen over the green fields of Lon Lon Ranch. Malon and Link emerged from within the barn, Link carrying two pails of milk, and Malon leading two large cows out to pasture. 

"Thanks so much for helping me milk the cows Link," Malon smiled. Link smiled sweetly at the young farm girl as he placed the pails of milk on the ground. The two walked into the field and sat down a small wooden bench. Link rested his hand on top of Malon's. She turned and looked up into Link's eyes.

"I had a lot of fun with you today Link… you know… I've had a crush on you since the day you came here… my fairy boy…" she said sweetly. _A crush… she was still so young… _Link thought. He leaned in toward her, his lips just inches from hers.

"_Through rain, snow, sleet, and hail, the Hyrule mail will never fail, even if the land falls to a doomed fate, Hyrule mail will not be late!"_ The song of the postman blasted into the empty pasture of Lon Lon ranch.

"Oh my" he said, "Hehe, well don't let me interrupt you…" he said as he opened the mailbox just at the entrance of Lon Lon Ranch. Malon smiled, a look of embarrassment on her face. She pulled away and stood up, playing with her hair nervously. Link smiled at her and stood up. Suddenly, the quietness of the lonely pasture was broken by the scared neighing of a horse.

"Epona!" Link exclaimed, as the chestnut horse ran into the farm. She leapt over the fence and ran right into Link, sending him to the ground. He quickly got up and ran to the frantic horse. She bucked and stamped her hooves on the dry earth, sending up a cloud of dirt. Link was finally able to calm her, but she still paced nervously in front of him.

"Calm down girl… what's wrong?" Link asked… almost expecting the horse to answer. Her eyes were wild, but Link had no way of telling what she was thinking. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the postman approaching him.

"Epona… that's what you called her right?" he asked. Link nodded his head, unsure of what was going on. "I just saw that horse at Gerudo Valley."

"Gerudo Valley?" Link exclaimed. Now he was even more confused. Malon walked over to him, looking on impatiently.

"Yeah, 'cept he was with a little girl. A cute little girl too, with green hair and a green tunic. She was looking for some Gerudo clay," the postman said, removing his bunny ears and wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Saria…" Link said, the breath escaping from his lungs. Link had a terrible feeling that Saria was in trouble. Link leapt upon the horse's saddle, and grabbed the reins in his fists.

"I'm really sorry Malon, but something's wrong… I'll make this up to you I promise," he said and gave Epona a light tap on the side. Epona ran off, the anxiety giving her a huge boost of speed. Link looked back, only to see Malon, standing silently with a sad look on her face.

"_I know this must hurt her, but I have to get to Saria…"_ Link thought. What if something has happened to her? He couldn't let that happen…


	10. War of the Princesses

**Chapter 10: War of the Princesses**

"**W**hat are you going to do with me?" Saria whimpered as she was thrown into a cold cell hidden deep within the fortress walls. Inside the cell the ground was damp, and spiders scurried up the walls, leaving Saria alone and cold on the ground.

"_I_ shall do nothing with you… that decision is the queen's. Your fate is in the hands of Naburoo, and by the way things are going, I wouldn't be expecting the best," the guard laughed as she spit upon the ground at Saria's feet. She slammed the door and left Saria to herself.

"What a vulgar beast," Saria scowled as she stood up wiping away the dirt. She paced the room looking for any trace of an escape, but there was none to be found. Saria paced the room for what must have been hours. After a while the torch providing the only light blew out, and Saria collapsed upon the ground crying. She pulled out her rucksack and from within pulled out the four objects that she had spent so much effort obtaining. She placed her fingers delicately upon each object, tears now spilling from her eyes.

"What am I going to do now…? I guess Link and I were just never meant to be…" she cried. Suddenly a laugh came from the darkest corner of the room, and a slim figure walked out from the shadows. It was none other than Naburoo. With a snap of her fingers the torch lit the room again, and a sly grin could be seen swiping the face of the Gerudo Queen.

"You and Link?" the queen laughed, "That is the funniest thing I have heard all day. Dear child, if he rejected _me, _the all powerful queen of the Gerudo Empire, what in heaven's name would ever give you the idea that he might possible go for _you_, a worthless little kokiri." Saria stood up, clutching the four objects in her arms, like a mother holding her child.

"And what are those? They obviously do not belong to you, because after all… you belong to me now," Naburoo laughed menacingly, reaching into the cage to grab Saria's things. Saria pulled them tighter to her chest, retreating to the back of the cell, and spitting at the Gerudo queen.

"Oh you little beast! How dare you treat me like that? You obviously have no idea what power I obtain. Fine, keep your little toys, they will be no use to you anyways after I'm done with you," Naburoo said turning her back to the shaking girl. Four Gerudo guards filed in from the next room, all lining up in front of the Gerudo Queen, spears in hand. Saria's mind was racing, her palms becoming sweaty as she replaced her beloved items within her bag.

"As soon as the sun sets, I want you to take her out to the desert, tie her up, and leave her. What becomes of her from there is up to the god's of the desert. She will be lucky to make it through the night," Naburoo said, her back still turned. The guards all snickered at this request as they left the room again. Saria's eyes filled with tears, and as she backed into the corner, the room began to spin. Naburoo turned towards Saria again, a grin upon her face. A gust of air swept through the room and the torch blew out once again. Saria's head was still spinning, and all she could see was the glowing yellow eyes of the Gerudo Queen.

"Dear child… all I may say is that I hope the god's pity you, for the things that lurk in that desert at night, and the horrible deaths that may come upon you, are images that are seen only in nightmares." The Gerudo Queen walked out of the room, laughing as she slammed the cell door. The last bit of light was shut out, and Saria collapsed upon the ground in darkness.

* * *

**L**ink was stumped. Why was Saria in Gerudo Valley? He had warned her thousands of times over of the dangers that lurked there. Gerudo Valley was no place for a child.

It was nearly mid-day now, and the sun was high in the sky. As Link galloped through Hyrule field, he could only help but think of the horrible things that could have happened to Saria. It was weird though. Since Link had grown up, and saved Saria from the first time she had been captured, he seemed to feel like he was responsible for her. Although her age was greater than his, her size still made her vulnerable, and Link had decided to take it upon himself to protect her.

Saria was not the only thing that was on his mind. These girls were driving him crazy, in a good way though. How was he ever to decide between them? At times, Link had asked himself why he ever put himself through it, but at others, he was glad he had. Life was too short to live alone, and Link wanted to marry, but was this really the way to go about it? What had happened to the fairy tales that he had listened to as a boy? What had happened to finding your own true love, through whatever obstacles you came upon? Link cast the idea out of his mind; he figured fairy tales would _always_ be just stories.

"What am I ever going to do?" Link said aloud as he rode through the entrance to Gerudo Valley. "I've already saved Hyrule once, and now this torture?" After riding over the bridge, he hoped off of Epona's back and gave her a soft pat on the nose.

"You stay here girl, I have to go find Saria," he said to the horse gently, although deep down Link was about to burst. As Link rounded the bend, he noticed that all the guards were already out, guarding their sacred fortress. The first time Link had been here, he had tried his best to not be seen, but now, the guards knew better than to even try to stop the Hero of time, especially when he had his angry face on.

"Have you seen a little Kokiri running through here?" he asked the first guard he came upon. The guard looked at him strangely at first, but then a grin swept across her face and the guard seemed to laugh at his question. Link withdrew his sword.

"You have seen her! Tell me where she is," he growled.

"My dear hero. Be calm. Nothing has happened to the little beast _yet,_" the gerudo replied. "She's in the dungeon, I'm sure you know where that is, after all you have been there enough times little boy." The guard turned and walked off. Link sizzled with anger. He withdrawed his sword and stomped off towards the entrance to the fortress. This was going to be a long day… and to put the cherry on top; he still had his date with the princess tonight.

* * *

**B**ack in kokiri forest…

"How dare that girl say such things… marrying within your own _kind_… why I never!" Ruto rambled angrily as she placed five deku nuts in a net. She tied the net up into the rafters of the twins' house, the same house that the girls were rooming in.

"There we go. As soon as that spoiled little princess walks into the room, she will get a nice little present…" Ruto chuckled slyly, and then retreated to behind a bush just outside the house. She couldn't wait to see the look on her face… But unknown the the Zora, was that the princess had already laid a trap of her own. Just outside the entrance to the small home was a deep hole, expertly disguised. Zelda had her own hiding place not but fifty feet from Ruto, each girl waiting patiently for the other to arrive. Ironic… no?

At the entrance to Kokiri forest, Malon was just arriving back from Lon Lon ranch. Her eyes were a little puffy, and sniffles still sneaked out every so often. She hoped off the back of her beautiful black stallion, and sent him back to the ranch with a pat. As she walked sullenly towards her room, she had no idea of the war that awaited her.

"Why am I so sad?" Malon whimpered to herself. "I know that Link didn't _want_ to go, he _had _to, and I should be use to that… but it still hurts…" Malon walked up to the door, pulling her hair behind her ears and taking a hold of the handle. At that moment, both the princess of Zora's domain, and the princess of Hyrule jumped out from their hiding places.

"No! Wait! Don't open that…" they screamed, but it was too late. Malon walked unaware into the dark house, the deku nuts crashing down from the ceiling, and breaking at the feet of the farm girl. The blast of light filled the room, and Malon screamed jumping backwards… right into the trap that Zelda had set. Malon broke the top layer or sticks and grass, crashing through, hitting the bottom with a thump. Zelda and Ruto ran over to the sides of the pit and looked down at the Farm girl. Malon looked up at the two girls, blinked twice in disbelief, and then burst out crying.

"Just wait until I get out of this hole!"


	11. Escape From the Dark

**Chapter 11: Escape From the Dark**

**T**he darkness had become intolerable. Saria shut her eyes tight and banged her head up against the cold damp stone behind her. She didn't know how long she was going to be in here or whether she would ever escape. She tried to sleep, but her head was humming with misguided thoughts. This prison was a living hell.

* * *

"**W**hat have you done with her?" The burst of noise from the slamming door filled the room, each vibration echoing in the darkest corners. At the end of the long room sat the infamous queen of Gerudos, shadowed in darkness. She hung limply off her throne, her hair twirled in her fingers. Not even startled, the Gerudo queen lifted her head from her meditation, and looking at Link, a sly grin slid over her tanned face.

"My dear swordsman… whom do you speak of? And what audacity do you contain as to come into my court and yell at me?" Naburoo purred as she straightened up in her chair. She dismissed her servants with a wave of her hand, so that she and Link were left alone in the room.

"You know exactly who I speak of. Where is Saria?" Link stamped his foot impatiently, his hand clenching into a fist at his side. He walked cautiously up to the queen, lying before her Saria's green cap. "I know she's here, I found this on your grounds." Naburoo twirled her hair in between the tips of her fingers, squinted her golden eyes, and smiled at the hero. She looked like a sly fox, perched upon her throne with a look of playfulness in her eyes. This was all a game to her.

"Saria… hmmm… the name doesn't ring a bell." At that moment, Link burst. He pulled his sword from within its sheath, and pointed it directly at the queen's throat.

"I'm not in for a game right now. I have been through enough as it is within the past few days, and I do not need you and your jealousy to give me even more trouble," Link growled. Naburoo's eyes widened at first, but soon calmed as the queen let out a hearty laugh. She put up her hand and pushed the blade from in front of her face. She stood up from her throne, face to face with Link.

"How dare you threaten me, you incompetent fool. You think that that little dagger of yours is a threat to me? In hylian years I may be only a few years older than yourself, but in the years of Gerudos, I am far beyond you in wisdom and in strength. If you even think that you can come into my court, threaten me and then get away with it, you are sadly mistaken. You may have defeated our Lord Ganon, but I am a whole different game," she said, her face completely expressionless.

Link took a step back and withdrew his sword. He looked at the Gerudo queen and smiled. Although her face was stern, Naburoo's eyes glittered, and no longer than a minute after that outburst, a smiled wiped across her face. Her expression loosened and the queen collapsed into her chair.

"Damn, I could not help but smiling. I am no good at this whole 'stern authority' thing," she laughed, relaxing her head on her fist. "Your little _thing_ is in the dungeon. She's perfectly fine, we just wanted to give her a good scare so she knew not to come back."

"And you wonder why people are scared of you…" Link smiled. He saluted the queen and exited into the wandering corridors of the Gerudo fortress. He had gotten past the queen, now all he had to do was find the dungeon… which was this way… right?

* * *

**  
A**fter calming the nerves of the fallen farm girl and the steaming Zora, Zelda had finally gotten a little time to herself to prepare for her date tonight. She sat patiently by the river, twirling her finger in the water, and watching the slow gentle ripples spread around in graceful waves. The sun was still high in the sky, and Zelda knew she still had time before her date with Link, but she was getting quite anxious. After Malon returned early from their date, with tears brimming in her eyes, Zelda worried that Link was not going to show. The calm serenity of the quite forest village was relaxing though, and eventually Zelda's nerves calmed. 

"How dare you… you… you little _sardine_!" Zelda had spoken too soon. From the other side of the Kokiri village, the two other girls stormed in. Ruto was a little ahead of the farm girl, although looking quite different now from this morning. Her usual pearly blue scales were now a greenish tint, and a string of seaweed was dragging from her foot. Not far behind her was the young farm girl, clutched tightly in her grasp looked to be a large chunk of auburn hair.

Soon enough the farm girl had caught up to Ruto, and with one good pull, twisted the Zora all the way around to face her. From Zelda's point of view, it seemed as though they were about to bite each other's faces off. Preferring not to witness a bloody battle, Zelda thought it best to step in.

"You, there," she said, pointing Malon in the direction of a small log, in which the farm girl sat down and growled. "You, there," doing the same to the Zora, placing her a little farther away from Malon. "Not what is going on?" Zelda really felt like someone's mother by this point.

"That little slime ball put seaweed in the spa for bathing. Well I don't react too well to seaweed… and… and," Ruto started to get all choked up, not being able to finish the sentence. Zelda looked to Malon, who was squinting her eyes at the scaly being.

"Well… well Ruto took a huge chunk out of my hair… _my hair_ which I work so hard to look pretty, and now has a huge chunk missing from it," Malon stammered, holding out the scrap of hair as evidence. Zelda placed her palm on her forehead and let out a deep sigh.

"Ruto… your scales will eventually turn back to normal… try using soap? And Malon, just pull the small parts in front off to the side and make them into bangs, it will look fine," Zelda finally said, trying to calm the girls nerves. They both looked up at her, pondering over what she had said, and eventually stood up and went off in different directions. Zelda walked over to one of the logs and slumped down, burying her head in her hands.

"One more day… and it will all be over with."

* * *

"**S**aria," A voice said, stirring the Kokiri from her slumber. "Saria, wake up." Saria opened her eyes, a dark blurry figure was kneeling right in front of her. Eventually her eyes came into focus, and a great smile wiped across the girls face.

"Link…," she smiled weakly. He took her hand and helped her to her feet. "Thank the goddesses that you found me, I was scared they were going to throw me into the desert."

"You're okay right?" he asked with a serious look on his face. She nodded her head and grabbed her rucksack. "What were you doing in the Gerudo area to begin with?" He said as she followed him out of the dungeon.

"I… I can't tell you," she said meekly. He turned his head towards her and looked at her with a curious look on his face. The dark corridors soon became lighter and lighter as they reached the surface.

"You shouldn't be just running around like that," he said. From staring at the ground, Saria's eyes snapped upward and looked at him.

"Link… I'm not a little kid… don't treat me like one. I know exactly what I was doing, I just can't tell you what it is," she said, turning his eyes away from his.

"Well, with what you did today, you sure were acting like one. You caused me a lot of trouble today, I hope you know that." They had finally exited the Gerudo fortress, and the blinding desert sun flooded into Saria's darkened eyes.

"Oh… I'm sorry Link, did I disrupt your little dates today. Did I weaken your chances of finding your perfect woman?" Saria's voice was just dripping with sarcasm.

"What is wrong with you? You agreed to help me."

"I… I… did it for you Link, because I… I… forget it." By this point the two had crossed the Gerudo Bridge and were exiting Gerudo Valley. Link mounted Epona once the two had reached Termina field, and extended his hand to help Saria up. She shook her head.

"This is where I part. Sorry I caused so much trouble for you today, I'll make sure it never happens again," she words were catching in her throat. She turned and walked the opposite way, towards Hyrule castle.

"Saria…" Link said, but she had already started into a run. The tears were no longer contained behind her green eyes, but she couldn't let Link see that. She heard the pounding hooves of a horse start into a gallop. Saria spun around… just to see Link headed in the opposite direction. Link hadn't even tried to stop her…


	12. It Struck a Nerve

**Chapter 12: It Struck a Nerve**

"**T**he nerve of him!" Saria raged as she stomped towards the castle. "I can't believe that he blames me for his bad luck with dates. It's not my fault those girls are a bunch of air-heads." Her hands were clenched tightly as she swung her arms forcefully at her sides. She was determined to get to the fairy's cave before the sun left the spot of high noon. As she came over the hill her foot caught a loose root and she tripped, the contents of her rucksack pouring over the ground.

"Oh no… please say nothing broke," she sighed, a tear trickling from her eye. She carefully gathered the objects in her arms, examining each one for imperfections. Everything was just fine, and yet the tears still slipped from her eyes. This was more than she could take. All these emotions were bundled up inside of her. So many questions and "what ifs", she could hardly contain her sobs.

"Am I really going to go through with this?" she asked herself, looking up towards the castle, knowing that the great fairy only laid a little ways beyond those gates. "What if… it doesn't work? What if he doesn't like me, or I'm too late? What if… he fell in love with one of the other girls?" But yet, even with all these possibilities of defeat, Saria still had that little glimpse of hope that everything would turn out all right. After all… she was in Love with him… wasn't she?

* * *

"**T**he nerve of her!" It seemed as though the words had just been heard. Link clenched his fists tightly around the reins as he galloped over Hyrule field, opposite was of the Kokiri girl. The previous dates were enough to handle already, and he didn't need the extra trouble of rescuing a damsel in distress. "What was she thinking? Going right into the heart of the Gerudo territory? What was she doing?" The questions were driving him insane, since in actuality she never answered them. He was filled with anticipation, knowing that his date with Zelda was soon to arrive, but also still questioning what Saria was up to.

"I really hope she's alright…" The last he had seen her, she was pretty broken up, but about what was a mystery to him. He would do anything for Saria, and he hoped she knew that. They had been best friends since the day Link arrived in Kokiri forest, and blushing at the thought, Link knew that as a child he was quite infatuated with her. But as the years past, Link knew that the infatuation must die, for Saria would always remain just a little girl in his eyes. But no matter what… he would always protect her.

* * *

**  
S**aria had finally made it back to the Fairy's cave, the darkness enveloping her as she took her first step in. The darkness was infinite for a little ways, but soon a bright burst of light filled her eyes as the pedestal came into sight. It was quite beautiful, all the many colors swirling around her, and a golden triforce gleaming at her feet. She picked her Ocarina from within her rucksack, and brought it softly to her lips. A soft sweet melody drew out and filled the vast cavern. 

Saria withdrew her Ocarina and adverted her eyes to the glimmering water in front of her. At first nothing happened, but soon a small ripple spread out from the center, and the Great Fairy burst forth from her resting place. She drew out her long wings, shimmering droplets of water dropping back into the pool. Her long slim body twined in vine. A sight to behold.

"Ah… young sage of the forest. Have you collected all the needed items for the transformation?" she asked, her voice as mysterious as her golden eyes. At first the words could not escape from the girl's mouth as she pulled them out, placing each one before the Fairy.

"Ye... Yes. I have them all here. A royal flower from the princess's own garden. A cuckoo feather from the prized foul of Lon Lon Ranch. A veil of Zora Eyes drops directly from the king himself. And a bottle of Gerudo Clay, collected from beneath the very waters of the Gerudo drinking circle." She bowed to the fairy, her hands shaking with anxiety.

"Oh child, you don't have to bow to me. It is you that has overcome all these feats. You must really care for this boy," the fairy said, smiling sweetly. A blush swept over Saria's face as she adverted her eyes to the ground.

"Ah it's true!" the fairy giggled. "Well, let us start then." The fairy picked up her slender hand, and with one swishing movement, all the objects were enveloped in a transparent veil, then slowly disappeared from sight with a small burst of light. Saria's eyes grew with amazement, but as nothing else happened, she looked up to the fairy questioningly.

"Well… what happened? Did I get the wrong ingredients?" she said, stumbling over her words. The fairy shook her head and smirked.

"No no… you got everything right, but things take time. The potion will not be done for a little time now. Go to the market and buy a gown, for you will surly not fit into the garments you have on now as a full grown adult. Return just as the sun sets in the sky and it will be ready," and at that the fairy disappeared back into the glimmering waters.

Saria was unsure whether to smile or cry. It was actually happening. The potion was to be made by dusk that very day. With a little skip in her step, Saria picked up her things and made her way towards Hyrule castle market.

* * *

"**H**ome again," Link said quietly as he reentered his forest home. His stomach was rumbling with butterflies. Tonight was his date with princess Zelda. As he crossed over the bridge he noticed that it was very quiet… even more quiet than usual, which was pretty quiet since it was Kokiri forest after all.

He stepped cautiously into the forest, on alert for any danger that there could be. Everything seemed to be in order. Link withdrew his sword and walked into the village, gazing around him. There didn't seem to be any forms of life, until a small green hat popped out from behind a bush. Link recognized the small face immediately.

"Mido, what in hell are you hiding from?" Link snipped, motioning Mido towards him. Mido looked both ways, and then scurried over next to Link.

"Shhhh, don't be too loud. It seems that things have died down a little now. It seems this war will never end!" Mido exclaimed. Link looked at him, a questioning look on his face.

"What are you talking about? War?" Link asked.

"Yes, the war of the princesses. Since you've been gone, things have gotten really out of control. The girls seem to find any way possible to torment each other. Malon was practicing her aim with her slingshot with Ruto's head as a target. It's insane, and there seems to be no end." Mido explained.

Link serious face turned into a smile, and he cracked up laughing. Mido suddenly flicked his head towards the other end of the forest. There was a rumbling. Link snapped his eyes forward. There was a dust filled cloud coming their way. Mido's eyes widened, and with no warning at all he ran away, his hat slipping from his head, but he dared not turn to retrieve it. As the dust cloud drew closer, Link noticed there were two bodies within it.

"You you _YOU_!" a voice screamed. Malon emerged holding her leather boot in her hands. "I will _NEVER_ be able to get this mud out!" Ruto emerged form the dust as well, her scales still an off shade or green.

"Fish… FISH!" she cried, prying small sardines off her skin. "If that suppose to be a pun or something… are you _insulting_ me?" The girls started to swat at each other's faces, their fingers spread as though trying to claw each other's eyes out. Link had stopped breathing, his eyes wide open in shock. It was not until Link took in a huge gulp of air that the girl realized he was even there. Their heads snapped towards him, their faces turning a bright shade of red.

"_LINK_!" they both squealed in unison.

"Oh Link… I'm so sorry," Ruto said as she picked off a sardine that had splattered on his tunic. Malon pushed her out of the way.

"Link, dear me. I'm… I'm not usually like this! It's just… Ruto is impossible to live with!" Malon cried, trying to defend herself.

"Me! Try living with a little stuck up farm girl!" and the girls started to quarrel again. Link was stuck. He could not move a muscle. Suddenly a slender arm grabbed his and pulled him from the war zone. He took a deep breath, and almost expected to be hit, but instead he came face to face with none other than the princess.

"Now you know what _I've_ been dealing with all day," she said, exasperated. Link smiled, grateful to be out of that situation.

"So… are you ready for our date tonight?" he asked genuinely. She nodded her head, and as Link took her arm in his, the two excited the forest, marking the start of Link's final date before the big decision. It was already dusk, but the night had only just begun.


	13. A Toast to Love

**Chapter 13: A Toast To Love**

**S**he was running, running so fast that her heart ached, but her brain just kept screaming at her… it was finally happening. Only minutes before, the fairy announced the good news… the potion would be made… tonight. Saria finally raced into the market place, a small area bustling with people. She bent over and let the crisp night air fill her lungs.

It was dusk, and the sun was slowly setting behind the brick buildings. As she looked around at her surroundings she noticed the curious looks that people were giving her. She noticed a few whisper, a few giggle, and most all of them pointed curiously at the glowing figure that floated besides her. She figured that she was the only Kokiri these people have ever seen, but she was not concerned with this at all.

"Saria… I'm sure all the stores will close as soon as the sun sets, you better find something to wear soon," her fairy exclaimed to her, flittering from side to side in search of a clothing store. Saria too was in a state of frantic behavior, she couldn't find a place with dresses anywhere.

"Here… HERE!" her fairy exclaimed, tapping excitedly on a shop window. Saria quickly ran over, and she lost her breath at the sight she beheld. Inside the store was the most beautiful, elegant dress she had ever seen. It was a long dress made of shimmering emerald material, the color perfectly matching her eyes. She longed to touch it as she laid her eyes upon the golden trim that lined the sleeves.

"Fae… you amaze me, this dress… is perfect," Saria said. Her fairy gave an excited jingle and retreated to the comfort of Saria's pocket. She took another glance at the dress, and to her dismay, she found its price. A whopping thousand rupees. Saria's smile quickly disappeared, for she only carried a mere four-hundred in her sack. As she took another look around the market, she noticed the people beginning to return to their homes, but she also noticed something else.

A shooting gallery… and it was still open! She quickly ran over and pushed the door open. The large man at the counter gave her a curious expression before opening his mouth, and yawning.

"Little girl… this is a shooting gallery, go home, I'm sure it's almost your bedtime," he said with a smirk on his face. This didn't faze Saria one bit. She walked up to the counter pulled out her fairy slingshot, and threw down fifty rupees on the counter.

"I want to play," she said. The man became wide eyed, but soon his face softened as he flipped a switch and the lines began to move. Saria picked up her slingshot and aimed carefully at the back wall.

The game was on.

* * *

"**S**o what are your plans for tonight my fair lady?" Link asked, looking down at the beautiful girl that walked besides him. She smiled, her blue eyes glistening in the setting sun.

"Well my prince," she giggled, "I think it will be a surprise." From within a pouch by her side, Zelda pulled out an enchanted gem, one that Link was quite familiar with, for it was none other than Farore's Wind. This mystical gem Link had used many times to warp from place to place, but relinquished it back into the princess' possession once his quest was over.

"You've set up a warp point already then I'm guessing?" Link grinned as Zelda took his hand in her's. She gave a quick smile and wink before a glowing green light enveloped the two and they disappeared from Hyrule field.

As the green mist started to disappear, Link instantly recognized the setting. They were at the beach front of Lake Hyrule, a blanket laid neatly on the ground, covered in exotic foods, and lit with red candles. Zelda release Link's hand, and seated herself gently on the ground, her leg's wrapped underneath her.

"I had the guard's set it up," she laughed. "Have a seat." Link could hardly say anything. _She thought of this all on her own? H_e thought_. She is amazing, and beautiful, and smart… maybe… maybe she's the one…_ He found himself staring at the beautiful princess as she popped a strawberry in her mouth.

"Hungry?" she asked playfully. Link broke his gaze, and started in on the feast that lay in front of him. This was going to be a good night, he could tell.

* * *

"**I**'m serious this time… LAST GAME!" the shop keeper growled. Saria had played five games that night, already persuading the man to stay open extra late with her innocent smile. She quickly knocked out another round of rupees, and buried her winnings in her bag. The man looked quite sad as he dropped another bunch of rupees on the table. He had quite underestimated the determined little girl.

"Now out with you, you little thief," the man said playfully, motioning her towards the door. She smirked and threw her bag over her shoulder, heavy with over eight-hundred rupees in winnings.

"I won these rupees fair and square. Ah, I guess those private slingshot lessons from Link paid off after all."

"Link… you mean... Link as in the HERO OF TIME! HE gave you lessons?" the man asked in amazement.

"You bet," she said, and exited the shop. As she stepped back into the market place, it was quite different from the place she saw an hour ago. There was not a soul on the streets now, and the lights by the drawbridge were the only things filling the shadows.

"Oh no… the dress shop!" Saria exclaimed, rushing over to the door. She gave it a light knock. No one answered. She pounded a little harder. Still no one came to let her in. She walked over to the window, peering in on the glimmering green dress. She was so close, and yet so far. She could feel the tears start to gather on her eyelashes as she realized… she wasn't going to get to Link in time.

"This can't be happening. I've come so far, tried so hard, and now everything is ruined," Saria wimpered, slumping down and leaning against the locked door. She cried. Link was to make his decision tomorrow morning. Tonight was her last chance to show Link the new her, to win his heart, to make him love her. But she no longer had that chance. Without any hope left, she pulled out her ocarina, hoping to comfort herself. As she played, the soft melody echoed in the dark allies.

"Bark… bark… BARK!" The noise was getting louder and louder, until suddenly from within the shadows a small dog jumped out, and landed on Saria's lap. He licked her face playfully as if urging her to continue playing.

"Well hello little guy. You sure seem happy… I wish I could be like you," she frowned. She brought the ocarina to her lips again and played a sad haunting melody, but was soon interrupted once again.

"Richard… darling, where are you?" the voice asked. A pleasantly plump lady appeared from the same alley the dog had come. She looked left, then right, and soon her eyes rested upon Saria, and she screamed in joy.

"Oh RICHARD! Little girl, you found my puppy. Thank you soooooooo much, how can I ever repay you?" the woman asked. Saria looked at the lady and shook her head.

"You can't… I'm glad I could help you though." The woman looked sadly at Saria, but didn't say another word, just patted Saria's head and turned around. But instead of walking back down the alley, the woman pulled out a key, and stuck it right into the keyhole of the locked door. Saria jumped up.

"YOU own this shop?" She asked with a little bit too much enthusiasm, making the pudgy lady jump back a little. The lady nodded, wide eyed staring at the frantic girl.

"The dress! The dress in the window!" These were the only words Saria could manage to say.

"THE DRESS! You want to the dress? That dress cost a lot to make, and I'm NOT just going to give it to a little girl for finding my dog… gosh girl… you have high hopes," the lady said shaking her head in disbelief.

"No no, I want to buy it. Here I have the rupees all here. Take them," Saria said, pouring the rupees out onto the ground. The lady scrambled to gather the gems in her arms.

"Take it! Take it! It's all yours, although… I doubt it will fit you," she said, amazed at the fortune she held in her hands… which was much more than a thousand rupees. Saria ran into the shop and gently pulled the dress from the hangers, rubbing it gently on her cheek. It was so soft.

"I'm sure it will be perfect."

* * *

**  
A** small flat stone skipped smoothly on the Lake's surface before disappearing into the night waters. 

"Everything is so perfect. The dinner, the lake… you," Link said. Zelda blushed at the statement. She pulled a loose strand of hair behind her ear with her free hand, because her other was nestled gently in Link's. The two sat on a small dock, their feet submerged in the water. As Link looked up to the sky, a brilliant image of thousands of stars filled his gaze, the moon hanging perfectly over the two.

"It's nice… being here together you know. It's like fate brought us here," Zelda said, laying her head gently on Link's shoulder.

"You have Saria to thank for it, she set this entire thing up," Link replied.

"Saria? The little kokiri girl?" Zelda asked, withdrawing her head from his shoulder, taken a back a bit by this comment.

"Yes, Saria," Link laughed. "Don't think so low of her. After all, she too is a sage, just like you. I've known her my entire life, she's my best friend."

"Mmmmm," Zelda hummed. Suddenly from the corners of the sky, a star flew across the canvas of navy blue. Zelda's eyes widened in joy.

"A shooting star… now that sure is something," Link whispered.

"It sure is…" Zelda said gently. "You know Link… why didn't any of this happen before? We've known each other for over seven years now, but never once did were look at what she had in a romantic way." Link had never realized this.

"I don't know. I guess I just never had a chance to be a real person… I was always the hero," Link laughed, even though now that he thought about it, it was quite depressing. He had never had a normal life.

"True… well… we're here now. Let us live in for the moment, and what a perfect moment it is," Zelda smiled. Link pulled up a finger, and withdrew his hand from Zelda's, motioning for her to wait a second. He reached around, and pulled his bow from behind him and aimed it at the sky. He pulled back a glowing white arrow and let it fly up, high into the night sky. It burst into thousands of glittering pieces, like a firework.

"Now… it's perfect," Link whispered gently placing his hand on Zelda's cheek. He leaned in, his lips gently brushing Zelda's. Zelda melted into Link as the next kiss he placed on her lips grew a little longer than the first. Even as the lights from the arrow died away, Zelda still saw their radiance behind closed eyes, as Link placed a third and final kiss on her lips. The two parted in sweet silence, and returned their eyes to the night sky.

Link smiled as her looked down at Zelda, but as he turned away from her, his smile disappeared. This night had seemed perfect… almost flawless… and yet… something was missing.

* * *

"**I**'m here! I'm sorry... sorry I'm late... the dress… closed…" Saria was gasping for breath as she burst into the fairy's cave. The patiently waiting fairy smiled at her gently. 

"It's fine… this potion could wait a life time. I'm sure though, after all you've been through… you don't want to wait another second," the fairy said. "I'm curious though. Even as a fairy, I don't know everything. Is it not true that the Kokiris are unable to leave the forest, and if they do, they eventually die? But you… you have been on the outside of the forest many times now, and you still seem just fine."

"I… never really though of it. I guess when I became a sage, the consequences of the Kokiri curse no longer affected me. But who really knows… they are still so many mysteries hidden in the history of Hyrule." Saria said.

"Yes… you are wise child. Enough of my talking though. Here," the fairy said, revealing a glowing bottle. It lowered itself down gently into Saria's hands, it was still warm. "Now… before you drink that, put on your dress. I don't want you standing around stark naked in this cold night air once you transform." Saria laughed a little, and quickly slipped out of her traditional Kokiri clothing. The dress hung limply on her small frame, she was like a little girl playing dress up. It was still beautiful though.

"Now… this potion will transform you, but not forever. You will stay in your grown form only until the sun rises in the morning. To make it permanent, you must receive a kiss, a true exclamation of love from the one you seek to please. If you do not do this, you will return to your original form, and the potion will never work again. Do you understand?" the fairy asked. Saria nodded. She slowly brought the potion to her lips. The rim was sweet. It was finally happening… and she wasn't going to turn back now. She made a last mental toast before drinking down the glowing liquid.

_To Love._

As the last drop disappeared from the bottle, the ground began to gently shake beneath her. Her surroundings became hazy, and it seemed as though glittering green leaves were surrounding her in a whirlwind of color, and then… it all went black.


End file.
